


"Patty"

by spattergroit



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Tattoos, peanut butter sandwiches, toltzmann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spattergroit/pseuds/spattergroit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holtzmann literally wears her heart on her sleeve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Patty"

Even for Holtzmann, this may have been a bit much.

Abby tilted her head to the side, an expression between horrified and amused on her face. What else in the world could she do _but_ stare? There were no words for Holtzmann’s latest blatant display of affection for her one and only, Patty Tolan.

“Has Patty seen this?” Abby asked softly, lifting a finger to her lips and staring at Holtzmann in what could only be described as shock.

“No!” Holtzmann exclaimed, the smile slowly spreading on her face. “It only took an hour and it is singlehandedly the _best_ thing I’ve ever done in my life.”

“But you saved the city,” Abby’s whisper of exasperation fell on deaf ears.

For Abby, nothing could be greater!

“I wonder what Patty’s going to say,” Erin stated in a soft voice, her eyes never left the unsuspecting Holtzmann, who had since dedicated time to her newest creation: the Ghost Tank, which was exactly what it sounded like, a tank that encased ghosts. So far, the attempts to study ghosts outside of their traps had proven to be futile but Holtzmann and Abby had been working very hard to fix this.

The only person that seemed completely unperturbed by Holtzmann’s excessive showcase of love was Kevin.

“I think it’s lovely,” Kevin said with a shrug, finishing up the rest of a peanut butter sandwich. This statement caused Holtzmann to do a little head sway, blond curls doing their usual wild bounce as she strutted over to give him a high-five.

As the time went by, however, Abby and Erin became engaged in their work and the shock eventually wore off.

As it usually did with Holtzmann. Hours had passed, Erin had gone to her almost always empty apartment with Abby to work on some notes for the presentation they would be presenting to Colombia in a few days while Holtzmann stayed behind, her eyes glued to the empty Ghost Tank.

When Patty arrived into the firehouse, she was beyond tired.

Thanks to government funding, she could finally finish up the doctorate program she’d wanted to do so long ago. It was nice having a masters in history but if she could go farther with free education then why the hell not? And the plus side was that she no longer had to spend ten hour days at the MTA trying to pay off student loans.

“How was medical school?” Kevin asked, sitting back in the chair with his arms folded behind his head.

Patty looked at him for a moment, smiled, and kept walking. Was there anything else to say?

“Honey, I'm home!” She called out to the group. "I hope the reason why no one is answering is because they went to get pizza because I am  _starving_."

“Everyone’s gone! It’s just me!” Patty smiled at the sound of Holtzmann’s voice. That was just what she needed after a day with her nose glued to a computer screen. Reading through endless amounts of history on New York was fun but when it came to writing about it, Patty could take it or leave it.

Mostly leave it.

She could hear the hard soles of Holtzmann’s shoes that were actually just bowling shoes and then the sound of a body sliding down the fireman's pole. 

She ran over to Patty like she hadn't seen her in years and wrapped her arms around her neck immediately, making Patty drop the books she had in her arms. Patty wrapped her arms around Holtzmann’s waist and giggled when Holtzmann did that thing she always did.

The thing in question was her fingers stroking just behind Patty's ear, very gently. It never ceased to make Patty go into a small fit of uncontrollable giggles.

“Got something for ya,” Holtzmann said proudly.

“Alright, let me have it,” Patty spoke through a big smile.

Holtzmann pulled away from Patty, tucked her lips in, and turned to the side. She slowly rolled up the sleeve on her left arm and flexed a bicep.

In the same cursive matching the necklace Patty wore around her neck was the name “Patty” in bold black letters tattooed across Holtzmann’s bicep with a small heart sitting just above the “y”.

Patty’s mouth fell open and Holtzmann flared her nostrils, nodding her head. The look of pride in her face only seemed to make Patty love her all the more. No one had ever in her lifetime showcased such a strong sense of love and pride for her before.

“Holtzy, you are Team Too Much,” Patty replied with a shake of her head.

Honestly, what was a girl to say when the love of her life got a tattoo of her name on her arm?

“I know, you love it.” Holtzmann clapped her hands together.

“I don't think I'll ever love anything more than this.” She pointed to the ground to drive her statement home, “You belong to me, baby. You got the Patty stamp on your arm!”

“I _got_ the Patty stamp on my arm,” Holtzmann repeated proudly.

Patty walked over, took Holtzmann’s face between her hands, and leaned down to give her a much longer kiss than the one she’d given her when they greeted each other.

“So, like,” Kevin startled the both of them, still sitting in his chair, “does this mean you two are getting married now?”

“I’ll marry you fifty times before I get your name tattooed on me,” Patty teased, heading up the stairs with Holtzmann’s arm around her waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for all the responses and the reviews. Haven't written ff in years but I guess Patty/Holtzmann have rekindled the love affair!


End file.
